Spigots are known for use in coolers, insulated jugs, cartons and other liquid containers. Such spigots dispense the liquid by allowing gravity to drain the liquid from the container when the spigot is opened. Typically, the spigots include a button or lever that moves a valve element away from a valve seat to open a conduit to allow the liquid to drain from the container. The valve element may be biased to the closed position by a spring such as an elastomeric diaphragm. One such spigot is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,425 issued on Jun. 5, 1984 to Lucking. Another such spigot is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,851 issued on May 10, 1988 to Lundblade.
While such spigots are known, the known spigots suffer from at least one of a number of shortcomings. There is a need for a spigot that has a low cost of manufacture, is ergonomically comfortable to actuate, has quick and certain shut-off, has good volume flow and dispenses a flow of liquid that does not spray or splatter.